To protect optoelectronic components, in particular OLEDs, against damage of the material due to overheating during operation, temperature sensors can be used to regulate the operating current depending on the measured temperature. Furthermore, other approaches are followed for active cooling during operation, with cooling bodies or fans being attached to the component, thus substantially defining the outer appearance of the component.